It is old to provide bags having valves through which a spout is extended for filling the bag. However, problems have been encountered in attempting to prevent leakage through the valve of the bag after the bag has been filled. One example of a proposed solution to the leakage problem is disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 661,770 which teaches providing a tuck-in valve sleeve. However, the free end of such a sleeve can slip out of place. Another attempted solution is to heat seal the free end of the valve sleeve in a manner that pressure is applied on opposite sides of the valve sleeve by the heat sealing apparatus. By this procedure, some times holes are burnt in the sleeve.
In order to provide an improved seal on a filled valve bag this invention has been made.